Aftermath
by AutumnMoon123
Summary: After all that happened in the episodes, Miriallia finally has some time to herself... or does she?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Masks In The Mirror**

Yippee! Another fanfic! Gundam Seed has also ended. I supported Miriallia and Tolle until he died so go Dearka! There are many ways to spell some of the characters names but I'm sticking with these ones! Enjoy my fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or the characters but I do now have really yummy ice cream that won't last very long…hehehehehehehe…

* * *

Miri's POV: 

Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli are alive and well. Flay and Mu are dead. Were the Earth forces destroyed? I can't forget about Tolle either. Then there's that coordinator that Kira killed. Nicol was it? Everyone forgot about those two right? Captain Ramius allowed us to roam around Alaska as we pleased. Sai joined me as I walked the streets.

"They'll all be back soon right?"

"Hm?" I looked up at Sai and he smiled.

"Kira and the others, they'll all be back soon right?" he repeated his question.

"I'm sure." I smiled to return the warmth. Then resumed looking ahead.

"That's nice" he said then grabbed a dress that was on a rack.

"On you?" I laughed.

"Should I try it on?"

"Phht!" I laughed even harder, "I… I don't think it's your size!" He looked at me for a second, through those orange glasses, until we both burst out in laughter.

"Okay… Okay, but seriously, do _you_ want to try it on?" I tilted my head assuming that I could get a better look at it in that angle. However, I failed horribly. The dress wasn't that bad… except it had a fake flower on it. A yellow flower. He must of notice it because…

"Oh right. Well you can take it off."

"I guess."

"Come on Miri! Think past the flower!"

"Yellow…" That guy's hair was yellow to…

"Earth to Miriallia! Are you in there?"

"Wha? Oh yes! All here!"

"So yes or no?"

"No. Good try though." He put the dress back on the rack.

"Hey, want to go in the shop? I bet there are even prettier dresses without yellow flowers inside."

"Sure."

About an hour later Sai had me try on nearly every dress in the store.

"Okay one more."

"Sai, I think there are about ten dresses that I haven't tried on."

"So?"

"Aren't you going to make me try them _all_ on?"

"Very funny." I guess all he wanted was for me to buy something because after I did we left the store.

"It's such a formal dress."

"Sai?"

"The dress, isn't it a bit formal?" I rolled my eyes. I picked a dress that I didn't try on so Sai didn't choose it out so he didn't like it.

"Aren't all dresses just a little formal?"

"In a way I guess."

"Well since you bought the dress, I owe you lunch. Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

"Where do you want to go?" I asked just as we entered the food district

"Doesn't matter. Just as long as it isn't spaceship food."

"I'll agree on that."

We just chose a small restaurant tucked away in the far corner. Once the check came I quickly grabbed it.

"Come on Miri!"

"I already told you! Since you bought my dress then I'll pay for the food bill. It's only fair!"

"But!"

"Plus, I asked you to come out with me so I have to pay."

"Okay, you're right. Can I at least pay half?"

"Your half was more than half."

"That's why I want to pay!"

"No Sai! I'm paying."

"Miri!"

"So who's paying?" The waitress came to our table.

"I am. Here you go." I gave her enough money to cover the both of us. She smiled and we left.

We arrived at our hotel later that evening and Sai made me try on the dress. He almost stripped me because I didn't want to try on anymore.

"Don't come in!"

"All right, but hurry up!" I quickly got undressed. Then I carefully slipped on the dress.

"Tada!" I said as I came out of my room.

"Amazing!"

"So you do like it!"

"Anything looks good on you Miri."

"Sai?" He stepped closer to me until we touched. "Sai?" I repeated, "What are you doing?"

"Miriallia …I" He leaned in closer to my face. Our noses touched and just before our lips did…

"Sai NO!" I pushed him away.

"Miri! I'm sorry!" I went in my room and shut the door. "I'm sorry Miri! I really am!"

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night then." I stood behind the door until I could no longer hear his footsteps. I changed into my pyjamas and settled in for the night.

_Miri_a_llia's dream her POV:_

"No! Wait up!" I ran and ran to try to catch up with him. The blur was mainly brown and yellow. catch up with him. The blur was mainly brown and yellow. Yellow?

"Who are you?" My voice echoed and when it faded the boy, he came closer so I could see him, now stood in front of me. "Who are you?" I said again.

"I'm…"

Miri's POV:

I woke up and yelled without knowing,

"WHO ARE YOU?" Seconds later there was a knock at my door and a small whisper passed through it.

"Miriallia? Was that you? Are you all right?" It was Sai and I felt a little bit relived.

"I'm okay. Don't worry it was just a bad dream."

"Go back to bed. Good night."

"Good night."

I walked out of my room in the morning trying not to wake Sai whose room was next to mine. I looked in the direction of his room but not a sound or movement came from it. I sighed in relive and continued to walk down the hallway when I saw a yellow blur. Was it the sun or was it the boy? After a few more steps I realized it wasn't the sun.

"Who are you!" I yelled. The boy turned in my direction and I think my heart skipped a beat…


	2. The Yellow Haired Boy

Chapter Two: The Yellow Haired Boy 

Hi everybody! This is my second chapter! YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY! A chapter in Rewrite is called They Boy and this one's called The Yellow Haired Boy. I'm so unoriginal. I don't think Sai is a creeper but what he did last chapter… He probably didn't score too many good points. Sorry Sai have to do it. At least I don't have to use Flay. That deserves another YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Bwahahahahahaha! Please enjoy chapter three The Yellow Haired Boy. Copy and paste title…Hehehehe!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OR THE CHARACTERS…. I'LL ADMIT IT OKAY? HAPPY?

* * *

Miri's POV:

The boy turned in my direction and I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Sheesh, are you always this loud in the morning?" It was him! The boy from the prison! Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"You're the boy from the prison!"

"And you're the girl who's in her pyjama's." I looked down and saw that I had forgotten to change. I blushed a bit as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I fumbled to try to wipe it off without him noticing.

"But you are the boy from the prison right?"

"I'm a boy who has been in a prison… or two…"

"Have you ever been in the Archangel prison? Well, sick bay then prison?"

"Depends who's asking."

"My name is Miriallia Haw."

"Names don't matter. Have we met? I'm sure I would remember a hottie like you."

The Yellow Haired Boy's POV (aka Dearka):

She didn't seem to be offended by my remark. But I swear I've seen her before…

"Have you or haven't you?"

"I don't think we should be having this conversation in a hallway with rooms that are filled with people trying to sleep. So, if you don't mind I'm going down stairs to get something to eat because I'm hungry. So if you'll excuse me." I turned in the other direction and began to walk away as she spoke up once again,

"If you would please wait, I will go change and be out in a moment to join you. If that is all right with you of course." She joined my game of making really long sentences to try to confuse one another. I enjoyed this game as well as the slight smirk on her face.

"That's one big step from crying." She blushed once again.

"Are you going to wait?" Again, back to the simple sentences.

"If you're out in less than five minutes then yes, you may join me."

"Five?"

"Yes five. Now hurry."

Five Minutes Later

No I've seen everything! A girl got dressed in five minutes with matching clothes and done up hair and all the other stuff girls do. I guess picking out clothes wasn't that hard because she chose to wear a dress. Not to mention that she had a matching purse and shoes and she was still really, really hot.

"Good enough?" she asked as she stepped out of the room. Did I mention that she was really hot?

"I guess. Come on, I'm hungry."

Miri's POV:

I am now sure that men only think about food. I was hoping that this one would prove me wrong. Finally we sat down and ordered breakfast… Wait, how did this happen?

"Can you at least tell me your name now?"

"You want to know my name _after_ I invited you out for lunch?"

"Well, you rushed me!"

"What's yours cutie?"

"I already told you my name!"

"If you don't tell me again I'll just keep calling you cutie." He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing new, but I am still finding myself blush.

"My name, again, is Miriallia Haw. Now please tell me yours!"

"My name is D-e-a-r-k-a E-l-s-m-e-n. Nice to meet you." He spelt it out? No way!

"Could you repeat that?" with a sigh he began again,

"D-e-a-r-k-a E-l-s-m-e-n. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." I wrote it down this time on a napkin. He noticed what I was doing when I looked up again.

"Aren't you a smart Natural." I looked up at him.

"Then you're a…"

"Coordinator." He finished my sentence as I stared wide-eyed at him.

"How did you…?"

"You're the crazy chick who attacked me with a knife." He pointed at his head. "You thought that I would forget?"

"So you knew all this time who I was?"

"No."

"Then how?" Again with the shrug. I stared down at the napkin with his name on it remembering Tolle. How one minute he was there and the next he was gone.

"But you are on our territory, you know that right?" I slowly nodded. I didn't care, I was once again filled with the sorrow of losing Tolle.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"For what?"

"Causing you, and everyone else so much trouble."

"Cut the crap!" His sudden and loud remark jolted me back to this world.

"I'm sorry! I don't what came over me." I remembered that one time that I… The one time that I almost lost myself completely…

_Flashback Miri POV:_

Tears flowed from my eyes. Tolle was gone, Sai's gone, and that guy's gone. What do I have to live for? Then in the corner of my eye I saw a glitter. My scissors were on my desk in my room. I stared at them blankly for a moment, then quickly snatched them as if they were going to disappear. I took one last look at my surroundings and said a quiet good-bye. Then I plunged them into my stomach and watched as my blood pooled around me. I didn't want to die anymore! No wait… I'm coming Tolle!

"Miri hold on!" I heard a voice trying to bring me back to life.

"No…. go….away…." I managed to mumble something but it wasn't enough. Now I was being lifted and carried away. "No….Tolle…" I felt a wet drop on my face that was too warm to be blood . Was some one crying?

End of Flashback 

A tear left my face and Dearka wiped it away. I looked up to see sympathy in his eyes and on his face.

"Don't feel sorry for me." I said.

"It's nice to know that someone cares once in awhile." It was the truth but I don't know if he could satisfy these needs that I have.

"I'm sorry, I must go." I got up and started to grab my purse.

"No! Stay, look the foods coming." Just as he said that our food did arrive. I couldn't resist because I too was hungry. I sat down again and he gave me a simple smile.

"Thanks." I said to the person who gave me my plate. "And thank you." I said to Dearka.

"Your most certainly welcome." Again with the big words.

Sai's POV:

"Miri?" I said as I knocked on the door. "Are you there? I'm sorry about last night. I really am." Still no answer. I tried the doorknob and for some reason it opened… "Miri? Miriallia?" She was gone! There was a note on her bed that said that she was going out for breakfast and that she'll be back soon…maybe. Maybe? I sat down on her bed remembering what I did last night. I can't believe that I let my emotions take control. I'm such a jerk! I have to go find her!

Miri's POV:

After breakfast Dearka convinced me to go around town with him. I wanted to go back to the hotel and hide in bed but I owed him for saving me twice.

"So…Do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head. I didn't feel like speaking. "So you're single?" I nodded. "Well, Cutie, you'll find a good man soon." I looked up at him and he smiled.

"You said that you wouldn't call me 'Cutie' if I told you my name."

"I know, this time I wanted you to speak. It seems that it worked." He was smart. I looked back down and he put his arm around me. I wanted to take it off but my heart refused.

Sai's POV:

I was now in the city. How far had she gone? There are thousands of people in this city. How was I going to find her? I spotted a girl who looked like Miri and was wearing the same dress that I bought yesterday. But the girl had a guy draped across her shoulders. I crossed the street anyway to see if my suspicion was right.

"Miri!" I called out. The girl turned around but the boy said something and she faced forward again. "Miriallia!" I came closer and the guy stepped behind her and turned around.

"Is there a problem? You're ruining my moment!" The guy spoke as if he knew Miri all his life!

"Excuse me but I need to talk to her." She came from behind the stranger.

"Sai go away." She said simply.

"Miri come on! Do you even know him?"

"Yes I do. You do to, now please leave me alone. I'm still not over what happened last night."


	3. Showdown! Sai vs Dearka!

**Chapter Three: Show Down Between Sai and Dearka!**

Chapter three chapter three! Yay yay yay chapter three! Lalalalala! Chapter three! Did I mention chapter three? Hehehehe! Chaptie threeeeeeeeeeeee! Nice intro huh? I can't believe I got three reviews the first day I put the first chapter up! So I gave you chapter two and now here is chapter three. Enjoy! I have nothing else to say….

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or the characters. Do I have anything you guys want? Oh yah the story…

* * *

Dearka's Pov:

What happened last night? **_What happened last night?_**

"Wait! Did something happen last night between you two?" I don't keep things to myself very often.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" Was that supposes to hurt?

"No you shut up Sai! He might not know what happened but you don't know how _I _feel! Do you even care? Of course you don't you just care about what you want!" She looked like she was going to start crying. So I decided to step in.

"Listen, this isn't the place to have this kind of argument," I looked around to find people staring and the others followed my gaze, "So if you don't mind I'm leaving and only she is allowed to come with me." I turned around and gave Miri a gesture to follow me. However, she stood in place.

"No." She said, "I'm going back to the hotel with Sai to talk things over. Since we'll be in my hotel room, Dearka you can come with us."

"Miri!" Sai said, "You can't possibly… This is our problem not his!" I did my famous shrug and started to follow Miri since she was already walking away. I looked back at the guy and stuck out my tongue.

He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll come."

Now we are in Miri's room. She was sitting in a chair, I'm on her bed, and the guy was pacing in front of the window.

"Sit your ass down! You're making me nervous!" He just glared at me. I rolled my eyes and his anger rose.

"Can we get on with this!"

"Okay. Well Dearka it all started-"

"It doesn't matter! It's none of his business!" I can't believe her cut her off!

"How can you cut off what she was saying? Now that's just rude. I think you're the crazy chick!" I think I finally turned some of those rusty gears in his head.

"You're the guy in the Archangel prison! The one Miri attacked with a knife and Flay almost shot! You owe Miri your life!"

"There not my proudest moments, but you're right for once. I do owe you my life Cutie." She turned a faint pink.

"Well um… uh… Sai you are missing the point! I'm still mad at you! Not to mention creeped out!"

"What did you do to her?"

"I…I"

"He tried to kiss me…" THAT'S IT! THAT'S ALL THAT HAPPENED! What have I gotten into? Well I guess it's a big deal since her boyfriend died and the guy is a good friend or something. This is exactly why I have no female friends they're too confusing.

"You sick!" I decided to say but cutting myself off so I wouldn't have to be censored by the all mighty writer.

"I know you don't think it's not a big deal Dearka," She said in a calm tone, "But I haven't been with anyone since Tolle! Not even he has kissed me!" She covered her face with her hands. Since I was closer to her (distance wise) I was the first to comfort her. Sai should have sat beside her in a chair instead of pacing by the window. Sucker...

"It's okay. I think it's time for Sucker to leave."

"What did you call me?" yelled sucker.

"Just get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving her here with you alone!"

"Then we'll both leave!"

"**STOP IT! THE BOTH OF YOU!"** She shrieked. "Sai get out of here!" That was all he needed. He slammed the door to make his exit seem angrier than it actually was. His new name is now officially Unintelligent. Or just Sai.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. I just have to do something first."

"Dearka?"

"I'll be right back. Promise!" She nodded as I left the room. I closed the door gently and started down the hall for I have spotted my target. He was waiting for the elevator so I didn't have a lot of time. So I ran. As I came closer the target turned to face me as I plunged at him fists up.

Normal POV:

Dearka caught up with Sai and punched him in the face. Sai fell to the ground and Dearka climbed on top of him and punched him several more times. Miriallia slowly opened the door to find out what the commotion was. Dearka could barley hear her cries for him to stop. She had to drag him off of Sai. Dearka held the crying Miri to finally realize what he has done. Sai rubbed his cheek, which was one of the several places Dearka had hit. The fight wasn't over. Sai got up and plunged at Dearka who was now trying to comfort Miriallia. Noticing the enemy, Dearka pushed Miri to the side and took a punch to the gut. Realizing his only option, he head butted Sai in the head. Sai fell to the ground and the fight was over. Dearka had won.


	4. Who Needs Help

**Chapter Four: Who Needs Help?**

Hello loyal readers! It is I! Author! Hehehehehehehe! How are all yawls? Doin' good? That's good. Anyway, I hope you guys are all going to Animethon. I know I am. Anyway x2 Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or the characters. Or Playboy… Ya'll see… Or the words that are used in this chapter _but _I do own the order or the story that the words are in. Okay brain over load.

Normal POV:

Dearka's head lay on Miri's lap as she put a wet cloth on his head. They were now in her room once again. Sai was in his room and according to Miri he was 'thinking over what he had done'. He protested that Dearka had started the fight, which was true, except she didn't want to hear it. So now Sai was once again sulking in his room.

"Hey, wake up!" Miri said to the sleeping boy. "I need to talk to you… Hey!" She ran her fingers through his hair and admired how soft it was. Unfortunately, he woke up in the middle of it.

"What are you doing?" He said a bit frightened. He tried to sit up but she wouldn't let him.

"You need to stay down. Why did you attack Sai?"

"He did something that you didn't like and I guess it just really pissed me off… I don't know why though… You're a natural and all…"

"So Coordinators can't be with Naturals?"

"Well it seems that way."

"So you always follow the rules?" Miri knew the answer but wanted to play with the fire anyway.

"Of course not! If I followed the rules I wouldn't be here! Plus I've broken many rules several times before! Like I brought Playboy magazines into the main lobby when I wasn't suppose to! I'm a hard ass bad boy!" Miri couldn't help but laughing and after a few seconds Dearka realized how stupid he sounded and started laughing to.

"You read Playboy? You're dirty!"

"I ain't clean either."

"What's that mean?"

"Oh uh… Nothin'…" While Miri ponders the thought we'll see what's happening with Sai…

Sai was sitting on the bed and… doing nothing. He could hear them laughing and wasn't pleased.

_If it were any other person she would be scolding them. Why is she laughing? That guy attacked me!_ He thought. _Why is she so kind to this guy? He was a Goddamn prisoner! _

As Sai kicked himself for an even longerMiri and Dearka were now doing things more interesting than Sai so we are switching back to them.

Miri watched Dearka sleep. Her legs were now feeling numb. She moved a little to her left and he mumbled something in his sleep so she stopped. Then she tried a little to her right, he made a really weird face so she stopped again. Now she was really trapped. So Miri sat and waited. About an hour later (skipping ahead 'cause nothin' knew was happening) Dearka opened his eyes again.

"I think my legs are purple." Said Miri.

"What why?"

"'Cause you're heavy." He looked down and saw he was still on her lap. Since he had too much pride, Dearka only blushed inside.

"I had the strangest dream."

"Really. What about?" she asked.

"We where in the middle of making out-"

"You mean, like, you and I where?"

"Yes, anyway, we where in the middle of making out when a guy named Tolle came in and stole you from me." Miri looked as if she was stabbed in the gut.

"What did you do about it?"

"I woke up and saw you again and now I'm telling you and ya. You know the rest." All Miri could do was weakly smile. "But I realized something, out of me, you, and Sai, you're the one that needs the most help."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you are calling out for help but no one's listening. So you need someone to help. Especially after Tolle died. So you need someone you help you."

"Like who?"

"Me maybe. Or maybe Sai, whoever you want." Miri held back the tears in her eyes as she tried to speak,

"Thank you."

"You're most defiantly welcome." There was a short silence than Miri spoke up,

"Do you really read Playboy?"

"Let's save that for another day. I think it's my turn to watch you sleep now okay?"

"All right. But if I find out that you did anything in any way I will hurt you greatly."

"Okay! Now go to sleep." Miri lay down on Dearka's lap and closed her eyes. The tears she kept hidden fell out and she felt a warm, soft hand wipe them away. She drifted into a good night's sleep. Or afternoon…

"Hey it's Sai here! Did everyone forget about me? So anyway what's up with this last scene? I thought I was going to get Miri! I'll get her back! I won't let him have her!"

"Hey it's Author and I'm stealing the microphone away from Sai and I won't let him get her, 'cause it's a Dearka Miri fic right? But it wouldn't be any fun if they didn't have an obsessive stalker after her right?"

Sai: "I'm not an obsessive stalker!"

Me: Of course not… You just don't know it yet!"

Creepy background music: "Da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter Five: Love and Hate**

Did I mention that I didn't have Internet so my chapters may not be posted for a long time… Sorry! However, my sister is working on getting a new computer thus, getting Internet. But don't tell anyone, it's a secret! I went to Animethon cosplaying as Ino Yamanaka from Naruto. I was great fun! My sis went as Sakura Haruno and I got more pics taken! Hahhahahaha I won the contest! But I bought lots too. Hehe oops… But any way you guys want the chapter so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or the characters or Naruto (but I do have the costume!) or Animethon….

Dearka POV:

As I watched Miri sleep I wondered what I was doing. I mean I'm usually the badass character who all the girls fall for. But now I have feelings? For a girl? How could a single person change me so much? But she was right about one thing, people are really heavy when they are lying on your lap like this. But she seemed so light from far away. I wonder how heavy I was. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but who knows….

Miriallia's Dream Her POV:  
The three guys are in front of me. Sai, Dearka, and Tolle.

"Which one will you choose?" That was Sai's voice.

"But Tolle is dead!" I yelled at three figures.

"That's mean Miri, I'm right here. I'm right in front of you!" That was Tolle.

"But Athrun killed you!"

"Maybe I escaped?"

"No way! No one could ever escape that! Natural nor Coordinator!"

"Wait a sec, I just built up a relationship with you and you just go back to Tolle? That's just not far!"

"Dearka?"

"Miri, if you don't chose you'll be alone forever."

"Sai!"

"It's the truth…"

"Not you to Tolle!"

"There's still other people in the world, but are any of them as cool as we are? Or I am?"

"Dearka!"

"You guys…" They started fading away from me, "WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?" I screamed after them and sunk down to my knees.

"Why?"

Miri's Pov (she woke up):

"Why…" I looked up to see Dearka hovering over me.

"What's the matter?"

"I…I? I was dreaming?"

"Ya and you looked pretty peaceful until just a second ago."

"But it seemed so real…"

"Um it's supposed to."

"Your right…."

Normal POV:

She never told me what the dream was and now it's really bothering me, pondered Dearka as he was waiting for Miri to change. They were now going out to lunch and she insisted that she had to change. A few minutes later she came out in her classic orange and white dress.

"You look stunning. Shall we be off?" asked Dearka.

"Of course." Replied Miri. "But what about Sai? Are we just going to leave him in his room all day?"

"Oh but of course. Why? Did you want him to come with us?"

"No. Not really but isn't cruel to just leave him there?"

"Cruel: Yes, Inhumane: Yes, Nasty: Yes. Any other questions about him?"

"Cruel…" My dream... It was very cruel...

"Are you sure you want to go out?"

"Yes. I think we should even switch hotels. Too much has happened here. Plus if Sai's going to stay here... Well let's just say you two can't be near each other."

"Isn't that the truth... Well if it's what you want. I can save you lots of money if you don't want to stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have a house here and you could just stay there with me."

"How many rooms does it have?" He can't pull a fast one on me...

"Hm? Oh Miri you don't think that I'm that kind of person do you? Miri, Miri have you no faith in me?" I gave him the stare and he came up with an answer, "It has a lot more than just one room. If it only had one room than I would have to sleep on the couch."

"You would have no choice but to sleep on the couch!"

"True, your amazing woman force would pound me onto the couch like you're going to pound me into the ground right now!" I raised my fist just to scare him a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that."

"You almost did, remember?" the events that happened pn the Archangel replayed in my mind. Losing Tolle, trying to kill Dearka with a knife, stopping Flay from killing Dearka with a knife. I think a tear ran down my cheek.

"Miri? Get your things we might as well just go now. There's no point in staying here."

"You're right just hold on a second." I packed up my things and we left the hotel never to come back.

Sai's POV:

Now I'm hungry. It's been hours since I was told to stay in my room. I don't Miri would mind me leaving to get something to eat. Or I might as well starve to death! I walked out of the room and into her's.

"Miri are you there? I'm just coming out to get something to eat. Miri?" I walked into her room to see that it was empty. No Miri, no Dearka, no suitcases, nothing.

"Miriallia?" There was a note on the bed that said that she left and she wasn't coming back. That jerk Dearka must have kidnapped her!

"Don't worry Miri! I'm coming!"

Miri's POV:

His house was huge! It's like an older house but big! Oh right most older houses are big.

"Who lives here with you?"

"They occasional girl, sometimes family, you know the regular guy stuff."

"So the house is a mess inside?"

"Haha very funny. No we have maids."

"We?"

"You and I. If your living here and all. I mean if you don't mind the occasional girl."

"Well as long as it's once in a while and not too often."

"Are you serious? Sweet!"

"Oh course I'm joking! Did you really think I was going to let you fool around?"

"Miri you should know that you're the only girl for me." I loked up to see his face had turned a slight pink.

"Dearka- You're blushing!" I could feel my own face turning hot but it's rare to see Dearka blush!

"Well so are you!"

"No I'm not! But your face is pink!"

"Well your's is red! Like the whole the thing, bright red!" I put my hands over my face to hide it.

"Like you can hide it! I already saw!"

"I already saw you turn to! So you can't hide it either!"

"Miri I-I think I..."

"Yes Dearka?"

"Well I-I"

"Yes?"

"How do you fell about Sai?"

"Sai? Well, I guess I hate him... Is that right to say? No I dislike him. Hate is such a harsh word."

"Well I hate him."

"Dearka! Don't be so mean!"

"But I do really hate him."

"Well, how do you feel about..."

"Me?"

"I-I well.. I-I"

"I think I like you Miri." There goes my face again.

"Wh-What do you mean by like?" How can he be so serious?

"I think I just might be in love with you."

"Love with me? Your in love with me?"

"I truly think so."

"I think I'm in love with you to Dearka."

"But you really do hate Sai right?"

"Yes! And I love you."

"I love you to. But that ruins my chances of having others girls here right?"

"Yes. Unless I can have Sai over..."

"No! No girls, no girls!"

"That's what I thought."


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter Six: Living in an Empty House**

So this is the sixth chapter. YAY! Well what else can I say? Next year I'm cosplaying as Miriallia. So if anyone wants to be a Dearka then... YAY! Any who, you guys want the next chapter so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or the characters but I will have Miri's costume!

Miriallia's POV:

Dearka said he loved me. And I said that I loved him back. Now what? I'm I just going to live with him and leave everyone behind? How am I going to tell my parents? And what about Sai?

"Miri? Miri you're spacing out again. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes just thinking about... Stuff."

"So do you want to go in or do you want to sleep outside?"

"Oh let's go in." We didn't walk into up to the house a driver had to take us up there or it may have taken all night. It was an amazing house, I don't think I've ever seen anything close. Inside there was a lot of servants to cater to all of our needs. I didn't even have to take my bags to my room! Wait, where is my room?

"Umm... Dearka where will I sleep?"

"Hmmm. I guess you'll have to sleep with me." He said it so simply that I just had to hit him. Immediately a bunch of maids came to his aid.

"Master are you all right? We shall kick her out and send her away."

"No, no it's all right, I think deserved it. Plus she's my special guest. I'm going to have her stay with us forever. So call her ma'am for now on okay?"

"Yes sir, it would be a pleasure." I swore I heard one of them say, "I guess Master is trying to get lucky. Tehe about time!"

"Ladies can you show Miss Miriallia to her room. Make sure you give her one that is as close to mine as possible."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Just in case you wake up in the middle of the night feeling home sick and wanting some company."

"Dearka! I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure how much?"

"If you get lonely you'll have to spend the night with me in _my_ bed. If you don't you can stay in yours."

"It's a deal!"

"Good see you tonight! Ta ta!"

"Ladies where is my room?" I followed the girls up to my room, which by the way was huge.

"We'll leave you be Miss. You must be tired after your long trip. The bathroom is right next door. Feel free to use it." They bowed and walked out.

I dropped downed on the gigantic bed. The air escaped and everything set in. What was I going to tell my parents? I grabbed my cell phone and dialed in their number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Hi mom, it's Miri!"

"Oh honey! How's your trip with Sai? Going good? Are you still a virgin?"

"MOM!!! Don't say things like that!" she started to laugh.

"It's not my fault that I want grand babies! How are things?"

"Well I'm not with Sai... It's a long story... Please just listen and I'll explain."

It took me about an hour to tell my mother the story. She remained silent until the end.

"That's everything." there was a short pause.

"So this boy is a Coordinator?"

"Yes."

"And you're in his house right now?"

"Yes."

"And he was a Gundam pilot?"

"Yes."

"That attacked the ship you we're in?"

"Well...Yes."

"Hmm. What do you think? Would I approve of him?"

"No..."

"So why are you still in the house?"

"Because I love him." the next sound scared me. It was the sound of my mother fainting and hitting the floor. My dad quickly picked up the phone and said,

"Miri we'll have to call you back. Your mother is in a bit of shock right now... I'm sorry dear."

"Okay. Bye dad." I hung up. Put the phone in a drawer and looked at the wall. "Will I be allowed to come back home?" I whispered. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ma'am my I come in?"

"Yes. Please do!" I got up as the door opened. It was one of the maids from before.

"Master Dearka would like you to join him for dinner."

"Of course! Tell him I'll be right down."

"However, he wants you to wear this." She held up a dress that looked like it was from the 18th century. It was pink and had a corset.

"Where is this dress from?"

"It's an older English dress. I don't know where Master got it, but he did. Would you like assistance?"

"No. I'm not wearing that. I'll wear my own outfit. Thank you."

"It's a formal dinner. So please dress accordingly." I gave her a fake smile.

"Of course I will! I'll do anything for Dearka!" She bowed and left. I grabbed a more recent dress from my suitcase and slipped it on. It was blue and tight but I liked it. He will to, I'm sure of it.

Down the stairs and though a long hall way, then I got lost. A kind maid helped me to the dining room. Dearka was already there and sitting at the head of the table as expected. He got up and took me by the hand then lead me to my place at the table. He pulled out my chair then, after I sat down, pushed it back in.

"Thank you."

"No problem!" he said with a smile. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." I smiled back at him. "What's for dinner?"

"You'll see." he sat back down. "But you're my dessert." he winked and I felt my face turn hot.

"That's... Very kind." I managed to say. "I'll have to see how hungry I am after dinner though."

"Okay. Don't forget our little deal." Right... If I can't fall asleep I have to spend the night with Dearka. Or something like that.

Dinner was served and when we finished he got up, came behind me, and pulled out my chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked puzzled.

"I would like you to dance with me." he put out his hand. I took it and said,

"I'm not very good."

"That's okay I'll lead." I stood up and followed the form Dearka showed me. He put his arm around my back and placed his hand on my lower back. He lined up our arms and lifted my chin. "There, now stay like that." I nodded. He started moving. "Just follow my lead." I nodded again. He moved swiftly but gracefully across the floor. It felt as if we were floating around the room. Then it happened, I started to get dizzy.

"I... Can you slow down please?" He stopped.

"Are you dizzy? Sorry I forgot you've never danced before."

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"ZAFT taught all their soldiers how to do ballroom. Nicol was my partner. He was a very good girl." He look off, bring suppressed memories.

"Nicol was your partner?"

"Yeah, he had to be the girl since I have a bigger reputation as a guy. He didn't mind though, he had two left feet." Had. He had two left feet. I looked down and Dearka noticed. "But he's in a better place. Now everyone up there can listen to his piano."

"I guess your right." I looked up and smiled. "I think this dress is suffocating me."

"Would you like me to help take it off?"

"No. I think I can manage on my own." I bowed and started to walk out of the hall. I heard Dearka's foot steps behind me.

"I'll walk you to your room." I nodded. "So what did your parents say?"

"My mother fainted."

"Oh. I guess that's my fault." He looked down.

"No. Well yes but don't worry. I'll call them again tomorrow."

"Okay." We arrived at my room and he kissed me on the cheek. "Good night. Or if you can't sleep then, see you in a little bit!" he walked away and waved.

No way am I going to cave in.


	7. Chapter 7: You Got Me

1**Chapter Seven: You Got Me**

Well this can be taken in several ways. It's suppose to because there is going to be a lot of stuff in this chapter. Sorry I didn't get the last chapter up sooner. I have had no time to write! Well just for you guys I'll get this one up as fast as I can! Well, I always do... Haha

Disclaimer: Yet again, for the seventh time, I don't own Gundam SEED or the characters.. I'm sorry! Wahhh...

Miriallia's POV:

I unzipped the dress and slid it off. Finally I was free! I put on some pyjamas and crawled into the big bed. The pillows were fluffy and the blankets were warm. So why wasn't I falling asleep? I looked through the pictures on my phone. Then there was one with Sai. I should phone him. I feel bad. I dialed his number and waited for his voice.

"Hello?" he sounded tired.

"Hi Sai, it's Miri."

"Miriallia? Where are you? Do you know what time it is? Or how long I've been looking for you?"

"I'm sorry Sai. I really am."

"What time are you coming home?"

"I'm not. I'm living with Dearka."

"WHAT? How could you? What about your parents? What about me? Miri you can't, you really can't!"

"I can. I'm not coming back, to you or to my parents. I want to stay with Dearka. So I would like you to tell my parents that I'm not coming home. I tried to tell them but they wouldn't talk to me. Please don't worry, Dearka is taking great care of me." I didn't wait for his response. I closed the phone and laid back down. I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep again. Does that mean I have to go into Dearka's room? I sighed and climbed out of bed. How was I suppose to find it? Are any of the maids even up? I wondered around the hallway occasionally looking into a room.

"Dearka?" No reply. I went up a few sets of stairs and into another hallway. When was this going to end? Someone was talking down the hall. It sounded like a boy.

"Dearka?" I whispered and the voices stopped. Uh oh now footsteps where coming toward me. Dearka appeared along with a maid.

"Miri? Are you awake? What are you doing here?" He was also in his pyjama's.

"Dearka! Oh you don't know how long I have been wondering around. Wait, I don't even know.. Well that's besides the point." I looked toward the maid.

"Oh." He turned towards her. "Thanks. I'm going to attend to Miri." The maid bowed and left. "So you couldn't fall asleep eh?" he smirked and walk over to me.

"Well not really. I could it's just that... Well..." He laughed.

"You're getting flustered!" I blushed.

"Fine. You got me, I couldn't fall asleep. I think I'm home sick but it will pass. Why would I want to go home."

"So you admit defeat do you! I won't rub it in. Does that mean you're staying the night with me?"

"Yes. You won and I have to keep my end."

"If you are not comfortable then that's okay. It was a joke anyway."

"It wasn't to me!" He blinked.

"Okay, fine. My room is this way. Keep close you wouldn't want to get lost." I ran up beside him and he took my hand. His room wasn't very fair. I could have found it if I kept looking.


	8. Chapter 8: Paying Him Back

1**Chapter Eight: Paying Him Back**

Well here is chapter eight! I am surprised that this story is already at chapter eight! Wow! Haha, well Miriallia and Dearka are getting closer! Haha well enjoy! (I'll try to make this one longer than the last!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or the characters.

Miriallia's POV:

"Here it is," Dearka said as he stopped in front of a door. I nodded slowly and he opened the door.

"Oh my-" I whispered as I walked in. It was huge! His bed must have been twice the size of mine, and the room must have been triple! I turned to him in shock, my mouth slightly open and my eyes wide. Then I realized what he was wearing. Just his boxers. I didn't notice because it was too dark to see in the hall. I felt my face got hot and he looked concerned.

"Hey, Miri, are you okay? Your face is all red!" Is he that clueless? "Oh wait! You're blushing!" He looked around and scratched his head. "But at what?"

"Umm Dearka why are you in _just _in your boxers?" I looked down at the floor.

"Well I _was_ going to go to bed but I had to get a drink and found you. This is what I sleep in. Is that a problem?" I shook my head. "Okay then, I am tired 'cause it's almost two in the morning. Would you like some sleep or are you just going to stand there?" I nodded and he looked confused. "You're just going to stand there?" I shook my head again. "Why aren't you talking?!" I opened my mouth and a few words came out,

"I think I'll go to sleep."

"Finally!" He sighed, "Okay then, crawl into the bed I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink, I said I was thirsty. Aw don't look like a lost puppy, I'll be right back!" Then he left. I sat down on the bed and looked around. A simple room that felt really empty. Hmm. I straighten out a line on my pyjama bottoms. How long does it take to get a drink?

A few minutes later Dearka came back in.

"Sorry I got lost." He laughed.

"That's not funny! It's not my fault your house is so big!" I punched him in the arm. Then I realized (wow twice in one night...) That he was now wearing a muscle shirt.

"I felt you were uncomfortable so I put it on." Why was he so good at reading my mind?

"I wasn't! You didn't need to change if that was how you sleep! You don't have o worry about me that much."

"Well to bad! No shush I want to get some sleep." He lifted up the blanket and crawled into bed. I went to the other side of the bed and did the same thing. "Good night!" He said simply.

"Good night." I mumbled.

Next Morning

I woke up with some thing around my waist. I looked down and realized it was Dearka's arm. My eyes widened and I looked behind me, he was curled up right along my body.

"Dearka?" I whispered. No response. "Dearka?" I said a little louder and his eyebrow twitched. "Dearka!"

"What?" His eyes opened a little.

"Wake up..."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Then shush." I took his arm off my waist. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Because I am going to shower and get ready for the day. If you want you can go back to sleep. If you decide to get up don't come into the bathroom."

"Well you need to get your stuff and shower... That means you have to go back to your room to get your stuff. In which you do not know the way. So I guess I have to get up to help." He groaned and sat up.

"I am terribly sorry that your house I so gigantic that I cannot find my way. Maybe I should just move in here."

"Now that's an idea I like!" He almost jumped out of bed.

"Uh it was a joke!"

"Well I think it's a good idea! I mean there is a bathroom right there and if you ever need to go somewhere then I am here to take you! Until you get the hang of the house at least."

"Why don't you just give me a map?" I smiled.

"No I like the first idea better! Let me get some pants and we shall head off!" So he quickly got half dressed and somehow we arrived to my door. "Just garb your stuff and we'll go back to my room, unpack, get ready for the day, and then eat breakfast."

"How about we get ready for the day then we unpack? Because I don't want to unpack on an empty stomach."

"That's a better idea!" So I grabbed my bags and we went back into his-our room.

"So go into the shower and I will wait. Or do you want me to go first?"

"Why don't you show me around the bathroom then I'll go first. Then when you are in the shower I'll start unpacking a little."

"Okay!"

Few Minutes Later

Now we were both ready for breakfast and standing out the door.

"So are we eating out again or here?"

"We'll eat here, the cooks are great!"

"You mean you don't cook?"

"Uh... It's more like they don't trust me. That's another story you don't want to hear."

"...Well, I'm hungry!"

"Yeah me to let's eat." We walked down into the kitchen and I asked the cooks if I could make something for us. Of course I made sure he didn't hear and wouldn't know.

"I'm going to the bathroom! I'll find it myself don't worry!" I ran off into the kitchen without him saying anything. So I made a small breakfast of pancakes and bacon. A weird combination but I liked it.

"Here's breakfast!" I said cheerfully carrying the two plates.

"Wow you have great timing!" Yeah sure...

"Let's eat!" I sat down beside him and gave him a plate. Dearka great fully accepted. We both dug in and were finished in a few minutes.

"Hmm that was so good." A maid came and took our plates.

"Master Dearka should thank Miss Miriallia for the meal. She did cook it." His eyes went wide.

"You made that?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Thank you, it was great." I smiled.

"I think I should go unpack."

"Yeah I'll come with you," he nodded to the maid, "thank you for cleaning up."

So we went back upstairs to get me settled in. Dearka started clearing things in his closet to make room for me while I took my stuff out of my bags.

"So I have a lot of closet space for you now." He looked at how much stuff I had. "We'll have to buy you _a lot_ more clothes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you don't have enough stuff to fill the closet. That's all."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He helped me organize my clothes into the shelves. He looked into my bag and saw some pictures that I had. Just ones with my parents, some with Sai, and one with Tolle. I quickly grabbed that one before he saw it.

"Hey, if you don't want me to see it then just say so. You don't have to hide anything." I held the picture close to my chest. He must have figured out what it was. Dearka slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. "Miri, it's okay." I turned around and looked him in the eyes. He looked a bit hurt. Was it for my sake or for his? Probably mine.

"Thank you. For everything." I showed him the picture and he nodded. I think I dropped it because I no longer felt it in my hands. He leaned forward and I looked up. He gently pushes his lips against mine and we shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
